Leiser Hügel
by hourglassthorne
Summary: WK-Silent Hill X-over: Weiß is sent on a mission in the U.S. to eliminate a man creating a dangerous new drug. However, once they get to Silent Hill their target soon becomes the least of their worries.


**Leiser Hügel** - _Dark Mission 1_   
  
Author Notes: _Takes place a few months after the "Kapitol" series and before the "Verbrechan~Strafe" OVAs in the Weiß Kreuz timeline. The setting is an alternate universe of the first Silent Hill where Harry Mason, his daughter Cheryl, Cybil Bennet, and Alessa Gillespie never existed. Rated R for disturbing content, nightmarish scenes, graphic violence, sex, and drug use._   
  
Disclaimer: _"Weiß Kreuz" is the property of Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß. "Silent Hill" is the property of Konami. All the rest are the creations of my own morbid twisted psyche._   
  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  
_"Weiss...   
  
"The target is a man by the name of Michael Kaufmann. He is a respected doctor at the Alchemilla General Hospital in the town of Silent Hill in the United States. However, he has been using his brilliant mind to create a new designer hallucinogenic drug called White Claudia. This highly addictive drug has been linked to several cases where the users become permanently locked in a psychotic violent state, many of them becoming homicidal and/or suicidal after just one use.   
  
"White Hunters of Night... Deny this Dark Beast his tomorrow!"_   
  


* * *

  
  
Comfortably seated in the black Dodge Intrepid SXT that Kritiker had been nice enough to provide for them once they arrived in the United States, Aya was driving and Youji sat shotgun staring absent-mindedly out the window at the fog-laced scenery beyond the winding road they were travelling on. Ken and Omi sat in the back, the former J-Leaguer dozing while the youngest of them was busy studying the map of Silent Hill in his lap.   
  
"Kudo! I swear if you light that cigarette, I'll stop the car and take my katana to the rest of the pack right here and now!"   
  
"But Ay~an! I haven't had a smoke since we left Tokyo."   
  
"Don't -touch- the lighter!"   
  
"Tch! Why the hell do you think they put those things in cars for anyways?"   
  
The two arguing men up front heard a click from behind them and suddenly Omi was leaning out between their seats, smoothly plucking out the car lighter and sticking in the power adapter to his mp3 player. The chibi smiled winsomely at Youji as he sat back down in his seat, sticking the buds from his player into his ears as the elder blonde gave him a sour look, his unlit cig dangling from his lip.   
  
"You just live to louse up my nicotine fixes, don't you?"   
  
Before Omi was able to chime in with some innocent sounding retort about his concern for the lungs of his friends, the sound of another vehicle tearing down the road behind them caught his attention. Suddenly, much to the surprise of everyone, including Ken who had woken up to Aya and Youji's tiff, a cherry red Jeep Wrangler was almost instantly at their side. Four all too familiar faces stared down at them for a long moment before the Jeep passed them by and sped on down the road, leaving the Intrepid in their wake.   
  
"Was that..?" Ken stared down the road after them.   
  
Aya's amythest eyes grew flinty and hard. "Schwarz!" he snarled.   
  
"What are 'they' doing here? I thought we got rid of Esset months ago." Youji tilted his sunglasses down so that he could stare at the retreating red vehicle with an clear unobstructed view.   
  
Omi was typing furiously at his laptop he'd pulled out of his bag. "I don't understand. I've been monitoring the usual channels and then some trying to find out where they disappeared to after we rescued Aya-chan." He shook his head and pulled out his cell phone. "I couldn't find them. Kritiker couldn't find them. I was beginning to hope that if they weren't dead that at least they had decided to get out of the whole assassin business now that the signers of their paychecks had been eliminated." The youngest Weiß sighed and stuck his phone back into his pocket. "No good. We must be in a dead zone out here. I can't get a connection at all."   
  
The tall blonde sitting next to Aya leaned back in his seat even as the car began to speed up and sighed. "And there goes my idea of having a nice quiet vacation out here."   
  
"Vacation?!" Ken leaned forward and stared at Youji incredulously. "Even before Schwarz just popped up outta nowhere, you do remember we still have a mission to complete, don't you?"   
  
"Of course I remember," he shrugged as he tugged on his gloves. "But really... When were we ever gonna get another opportunity like this? Getting sent out to one of the most secluded, picturesque mountain retreats in the U.S. on Kritiker's expense account isn't something that happens every day, Kenken. Granted, I'd have preferred it if they had sent us to a real tourist trap like New York or Honolulu, but after several months cramped in that flowershop on wheels, I wasn't about to start complaining about the locale or the accomodations."   
  
"Will you all focus?!" Aya commanded as he kept his eyes locked on the road, scanning for any signs of the Jeep he was persuing. "We're only a couple miles from town. If we haven't caught up to Schwarz by then, we can check into our hotel and Bombay can hack into the telephone line and get in contact with Kritiker. Siberian will stay with him there while Balinese and I scout out the town."   
  
Youji and Omi nodded. However, Ken was about to protest being left behind out of possible action when something caught his eye on the side of the road up ahead. His blue eyes widened as he pointed. "Oy! Isn't Schwarz's car?" Four pairs of eyes locked onto the Jeep that was now off its wheels and resting on its left side on the far shoulder of the road ahead of them. There was no one sign of any of the passengers who were sitting within it, however.   
  
"What happened? There shouldn't be any reason that they would flip over here. This is a complete straightaway."   
  
Aya's eyes turned from the road and scanned the area around the Jeep as they started to drive past it, still moving at the same speed as before. "I don't know Youji. Something doesn't feel right."   
  
"An ambush?" Ken gaze trailed backwards along with Omi's as they passed the car completely.   
  
Omi could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, and the air in the car seemed to have dropped a good twenty degrees. His eyes wandered back to the front of the car, and sudden panic gripped his heart.   
  
"AYA! WATCH OUT!"   
  
Snapping his head around, the young man's eyes went wide with shock as he saw the form of a slender young woman standing in the path of their oncoming car, barely illuminated by the headlights cutting through the fog. The shouts from the other two echoed in his ears as he slammed on the brakes and twisted the steering wheel as hard as he could. "KUSO!!!" he shouted over the shrill squealing of the tires sliding across the asphalt as it turned sharply, narrowly avoiding the woman, but losing control of the car all together. Aya struggled with the wheel as they began to slide towards the barrier between the road and a sharp drop off down into the nearby gully.   
  
"AYA!"   
  
"WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"   
  
"HANG ON!"   
  
Reflexively closing their eyes tightly as they all felt the Intrepid connect with metal barrier with entirely too much force to be stopped, the last sound anyone heard was the sound of twisting, mangling metal cutting into the alarmed cries of the rest of their team before plunging into an sudden painful explosion of dark unconsciousness. 


End file.
